The Gathering of the Pretty Ones
by Tarhiliel
Summary: The women of Middle-earth decide to meet and talk !


Main Characters: Eowyn, Arwen, Galadriel, Rosie, Aragorn   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairings: Faramir/Eowyn, Aragorn/Arwen, Celeborn/Galadriel, Sam/Rosie, Aragorn/Eowyn, Frodo/Rosie   
  
Genre: Humor   
  
Length: Short story   
  
Summary: The women of Middle-earth decide to meet and talk   
  
There was a time in Middle Earth when the most powerful... well, maybe not all of them were powerful, but the only women who actually had something to do with history in Middle Earth, decided to join and talk about the Darkness around their world, the wars, and most important of all, their men.   
  
And so they joined, in a meeting that by Arwen's insistence was called The Gathering of the Pretty Ones.   
  
Éowyn was wearing a white dress with a silver belt, as always. Rosie wore a pink dress, too pink, in Arwen's opinion. Galadriel also wore a white dress, which didn't make Éowyn very happy. And Arwen wore a blue dress, well, purple, but she insisted it was blue like her eyes. By the way, her eyes aren't blue.   
  
Arwen had insisted that the meeting had to happen in the same place as The Council of Elrond. She wanted it to look official. So after some hours of whining, Elrond let them borrow the place.   
  
''I think I should start this," said Galadriel, smiling, trying to look interested in the stupid meeting, but actually wanting to go home and eat Celeborn's home-made chocolate cookies.   
  
''Why is that?'' Éowyn raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.   
  
Galadriel's smile faded away and an eyebrow also raised. ''Because I say so," she answered.   
  
''People, calm down!'' Arwen's voice for the first time in her life was louder than the others. ''We have to be friendly!'' she added.   
  
''Yeah, and then we have to dance around each other and eat flowers! Shut up and sit down!'' Éowyn shouted, while getting up. A tear fell down Arwen's face as she sat.   
  
''Well, due to recent events, I believe we should consider discussing the One Ring,'' Galadriel said softly.   
  
''Ring?'' Rosie asked confused, looking at Galadriel. ''What about the dancing and the flowers?''   
  
''Oh my Eru...'' Éowyn whispered to herself.   
  
Then Arwen, trying to make peace, started: ''Guys...I just finished reading the greatest book! It's called ''How to be Queenly''!   
  
''Is there a book called ''How to be less annoying and more useful'' where you bought that, Arwen? HUH?'' Éowyn got up again, regretting she didn't bring her sword with her. She wouldn't mind dancing and eating flowers if it was over Arwen's body! Who would.   
  
''Why are you so mean?'' Arwen asked, crying again. ''I was just trying to be nice here, for a change!''   
  
''Oh yeah, cuz you're always so mean! I'm Arwen and I like to make Aragorn wait until he dies so I can be Queen ALL ALONE!'' Éowyn sat down and laughed with Galadriel, who couldn't help but to love Arwen's face after that comment.   
  
''That was a good one!'' she said, still laughing hysterically.   
  
''It's good to see you laugh! You're always so... dead!'' Éowyn replied, making everyone be quiet.   
  
''What do you mean, dead?'' Galadriel had the ''raised eyebrow'' look again.   
  
''I mean that you look like you have no feelings! I bet if I poke you in the eye you wouldn't even feel it!''   
  
''I would like to see you try to!''   
  
''Oooh, would you?''   
  
They both got up and Éowyn was preparing to punch Galadriel in the face, but Arwen interrupted them again, ''Guuuyyys! Calm down!'' Another tear fell down her face and then she continued, ''Éowyn, no wonder Aragorn chose me! You're always so violent!''   
  
The group was silent again.   
  
''That's what you think!'' Éowyn giggled, then continued, ''Aragorn didn't mind my violence the other night!''   
  
Galadriel was laughing again, and Rosie seemed not to be understanding a thing.   
  
''You're lying!'' Arwen got up and walked in Éowyn's direction.   
  
''You wish!'' She was still laughing, and the laughing only grew greater when Arwen slipped on a leaf and fell down.   
  
''Oh My Eru, how useless can an Elf get!'' Galadriel shouted.   
  
''Grandma!'' Arwen screamed, but nobody heard her but Rosie, that still had no idea about what was going on.   
  
After they all settled down in their chairs, Éowyn continued, ''Well, Aragorn did choose you, but I got Faramir, and I've got some news for you, Rangers that don't smell are actually better than those who do!''   
  
''Aragorn doesn't sm....'' Arwen started to cry again.   
  
''Celeborn can cook! I bet none of your husbands can!'' Galadriel turned to Rosie and screamed, ''Shut up, Rosie!'' before she could start to talk about Sam's cooking.   
  
''Celeborn, a cook? I almost choked on his cookies!'' Arwen said, trying to clean her wet face with her fingers.   
  
''That's cuz you probably didn't know how to eat them!'' Éowyn answered, sharing a high five with Galadriel.   
  
''When do we dance?'' Rosie whispered.   
  
''SHUT UP ROSIE!'' Éowyn and Galadriel shouted in one voice.   
  
The meeting went on like that for hours, and then Aragorn appeared.   
  
''What are you doing here, Estel?!'' Arwen got up and hugged him.   
  
''Arwen!'' he cried, hugging her back, while winking at Éowyn. ''Frodo forgot something!'' He walked in the direction of the stone in the middle of the circle and picked the One Ring up. ''Stupid hobbit. I think I'm gonna take this for myself.''   
  
''Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, just leave now would you?'' Galadriel said, wanting to finish the reunion as fast as possible. She was starting to smell Celeborn's cookies from there. Elves do get hungry, and Galadriel's appetite was no joke.   
  
''Uh, Éowyn, could you come with me and, uh, check the... uh, horse, thingie...?'' Aragorn gasped, avoiding eye contact with Arwen.   
  
''Sure!'' Éowyn grabbed Aragorn's hand and walked away with him. Arwen sighed, ''Éowyn can be nice sometimes!''   
  
''Well, I guess the meeting is over then huh?'' Galadriel got up. ''Arwen, go do...something, Rosie, I'll give you a ride, but no stopping at Frodo's house again, I have to meet Cliff Huxtable for dinner after I go home.''   
  
Galadriel left with Rosie, leaving Arwen alone, sitting. What was she going to do? Elrond had a gig as Agent Smith, so nobody was home. So Arwen decided to do what she was best at: she started to cry for company.   
  
And so ''The Gathering of the Pretty Ones'' ended. And some people still wonder why women had such a small role in Middle Earth. 


End file.
